At the present time, it is difficult to transfer a patient from a wheelchair to a bed or toilet, and usually two people are required to carry the patient to and from the wheelchair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transport device to facilitate the transferring of the patient, so that the patient does not have to be lifted or carried during transfer, and therefore, the patient is much more secure from falling.